


Building confidence for training

by ScarlettMage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: It seems to be a normal day at Hope's peak, but not for Chihiro. Today is the day he decides to train to be a man! And who better to train him than Nekomaru?





	Building confidence for training

Chiharu wasn't physically strong. He had accepted that a long time ago. Yet, he always wanted to change, he always did. Yet, he just didn't know how. Not wanting to keep pretending to be a girl forever, knowing somebody would eventually find out, the programmer decided that today was the day to change. So, with a determined look on his face, he left his dorm and started heading to class.

As he walked, he tried to think of who could help him. Maybe Mondo? He was the strongest person he knew......but, he did tend to overreact sometimes, and get violent. Was it really a good idea to try to train with somebody so....dangerous? But......there was nobody else who could be able to-

Suddenly, he was cut off from finishing his thought as somebody walked into him and knocked him to the ground. "O-oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't focused on where I was going- I didn't mean to walk into you!" Chihiro apologised immediately. He looked up to see who he walked into, and was quite intimidated by what he saw. There, in front of him stood a large, muscular man, rivalling Sakura in how masculine he was! He had two scars running down from his eyes, black hair, and a.... type of blue energy emitting from around his eyes? He looked older than a high school student.....maybe that was just because of how small Chihiro was?

Instead of being mad or anything, the guy laughed in amusement and pulled the tiny programmer to his feet. "Oh, don't worry! I'm Nekomaru Nidai! What about you?" Nekomaru smiled down at the programmer.  
"I'm Chihiro Fujisaki...." Chihiro looked away anxiously.  
"Nice to meet you Chihiro! I gotta go to class now, bye!" And with that, he left.

Remaining silent, Chihiro continued to walk to class, thinking, but not of his training, but of Nekomaru. The name sounded familiar.....but where had he heard of it before? He kept trying to remember, yet, he only remembered once he arrived in class. Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager. He had guided many athletes of different sports to success. Could he perhaps help him train to be stronger? Well, it was too late now, maybe he could try and find him during lunch. The programmer took his seat and prepared for class to start.

~~

Soon enough, lunch time came, and Chihiro was more anxious than ever. Would Nekomaru help? Would he bully him for his weakness? Would he refuse to train him? Entering the cafeteria, Chihiro took a deep breath in and swallowed his anxiety, a determined look taking over his face. He took his lunch before looking around at all the tables, soon spotting his target sitting with a few others, he walked over. "Excuse me, could I please sit here?" He asked, motioning to the seat across from Nekomaru.  
"You're the kid I ran into earlier! Well, of course you can join us!" Nidai grinned. Feeling accomplished, Chihiro nodded and sat down across from Nekomaru.

He ate in silence for a while, and listened as the two talked, until eventually, things were quiet and he felt now was the time to speak up. "Excuse me Nidai-San, but, could you perhaps meet me at my dormitory after school? I want to talk to you, about something important."  
"Hm....well, I'm sorry, but I have training with Akane after school. Maybe I could drop by after?" Nekomaru suggested. Although he felt a bit discouraged that they couldn't talk too soon, Chihiro nodded, grateful that Nekomaru would atleast talk to him.

The three spent the rest of lunch talking, well.....Akane and Nekomaru talked about training and stuff, while Chihiro asked a question or two. Eventually however, the bell went, signalling the end of lunch, and everybody left to their own class.

~~

Two hours. It had been two hours since school ended. Chihiro fidgeted with the hem of his skirt as he sat on his bed, anxiously awaiting for Nekomaru. Already, he had managed to complete most of his homework. How much longer until Nekomaru would show up? Did Nekomaru forget? Or, did Nekomaru not plan on coming? Frowning a bit, a few more worrisome thoughts like these popped up in the programmers mind until.... knock! Knock! Somebody knocked on the door to his dormatory, loudly. Immediately upon hearing the knock, Chihiro rushed to the door and opened it a bit, smiling to see Nekomaru stood on the other side. "You came! Please, come in." As the team manager went and took a seat on the bed, the programmer closed and locked the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nekomaru asked.  
"Mr. Nekomaru! Please, train me! I want to be strong!" Chihiro pleaded. "I don't wish to be an athlete or anything, I just want to be strong! Like a real man!"  
"Like a man?" Nekomaru grew a bit confused.  
"Y-yeah..." Chihiro looked away and fidgeted with the hem of his skirt, immediately feeling nervous and regretful. "The truth is.....um, I'm actually a guy.....I just dress like a girl, because I'm weak, and so, not much like a man...." He then looked at the ultimate team manager pleadingly. "Y-you don't have to accept if you don't want to- but please don't tell anyone!"  
Hearing this, Nekomaru laughed. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! I'll be glad to train you. In fact, lets start right now! Don't forget to meet me everyday after school, at this time."  
Chihiro's eyes lit up, beyond happy that Nekomaru agreed to help. "Really? You mean it? Thank you so much!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ack- this is pretty bad. I swear every character in here is out of character... Oh well, the more I write, the better I'll get, that goes for the characters too, the more I use them, the better I get at writing them. You guys will just have to deal with it for now.


End file.
